


Aomine x Kagami Oneshot

by commandersierrasmith



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersierrasmith/pseuds/commandersierrasmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loves Kagami and wants to confess after Seirin's victory over Rakuzan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine x Kagami Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister as a joke for her birthday. I changed some stuff and added more to it. I don't ship them but I know a lot of people do so I'll just leave it here :)

My name is Aomine Daiki. I love sleeping, basketball, and Kagami Taiga, not in that order. He was a fierce basketball player and I liked that. I've liked him for a while now, he will soon be playing Akashi in the Winter Cup finals. I want to confess to him after they win, which they surely will since he has Tetsu by his side. 

-Time Skip-

Seirin won! i cant believe it! I knew the only one who could beat Rakuzan was Seirin. I'm so proud of how far Taiga and Tetsu have come. My Taiga. What should I do? He is celebrating with his team. Damn he looks good wearing my shoes. I wonder what he would look like with my jersey. Shit! Get you're mind out of the gutter Daiki! You don't wanna pop a boner here. Fuck he just looked at me and smiled. What a beautiful smile. Shit! Ok here i go. 

"Congratulations Bakagami," 'damn, im such an idiot.'

"Thanks Ahomine," replied Kagami while smiling.

"OI! Don't call me that! Anyway, yeah, congrats on winning and stuff." 'God this is awkward' I thought. 

"Oh yeah, thanks man" Kagami replied. 'Man this is weird, I really want to touch him', Kagami thought.

"Okay...well...congrats." I turned quickly and darted for th nearest exit. Goddamnit! That was fucking embarrassing. I'm such a fucking idiot. To think someone like him would even go for some asshole like me. 

Suddenly i felt a tug on my arm. "What the fuck!" I looked and it was Taiga. He then pushed me into a vacant room shutting the door behind us. I hear the sound of the door being locked. Just as i turn to question him, his lips collide with my own. Is this really happening? I'm being kissed by my long time crush Kagami Taiga. This can't be real. I broke away from the kiss, not just for air, but to figure out what the hell is going on.

"The hell Baka?!" I say not meaning to sound so bitter.

"I love you." Kagami said. Wow he is very blunt. "But if you don't feel the same I understand. I just wanted to..." I then cut him off.

"No, no, no, I do. I really do love you too, you idiot. Bakagami! I've loved you for so long!" 

I begin to cry. I am so damn happy. I take Taiga into my arms. I need to touch him. I need to know how he feels beneath me. I press my lips to his, running my tongue on his lips begging for entrance. He parts his lips as I press my tongue into his mouth. He tastes so sweet and warm. I run my hands under his shirt feeling his muscles tense at the sudden touch of my cold hands. His body is radiating with heat, not only from the game, but from the scene playing out. We break apart and he removes his shirt.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" i questioned him.

"More than anything." he answered.

'Just what i wanted to hear' I smirked and attacked his neck with my mouth, nipping and sucking, marking what now belongs to me. 'Mine' I growl as he crumbles beneath me. He lays down on the desk before us. I can feel his hardened member pressing against my own. I start to run my hands all over his bare skin and down to the top of his shorts.

"Please," he begs. I reached down and cupped his hard cock through his shorts.

"Please what?" I ask. I wait for an answer, staring at him.

His eyes were half lidded when he replied, "Please fuck me Daiki."

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name coming from his mouth. I push him down, bending him over the desk. I will gladly grant his request. I look through the desk and luckily there was a small vile of massage oil. This will do. I'm not going to think about why it was there. I pour a generous amount over my fingers and press my index finger in slowly. He is already moaning. I dont know if i can wait much longer, my cock twitched in my pants and is already dripping with precum. I add another finger and start scissoring him, making him ready for my cock. It's getting hard not to just take him now. The way he is moaning and pushing back, fucking himself on my fingers. I add a third finger,working him open. He should be able to take it now. 

I remove my fingers, pulled down my pants and took what remained of the oil and slicked up my painfully hard cock. I have him turn over so i can see him. He's so beautiful. I line my cock up to his entrance and gently start pushing in. He tenses up and makes a pained sound.

"Shhh, it wont hurt for long. I'll make you feel so good." I whisper in his ear.

He knows i wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He nods for me to continue. Once I'm fully inside him, I wait. 

"Please move" he moans. So I do. I pull almost all the way out and slam back in making him cry out in both pain and pleasure. I steady my thrusts. He feels so good. 

"So tight, you feel amazing Taiga" I breathe into his ear. I can feel the heat building up inside me, my thrusts are getting sloppy. I take ahold of his cock, slick with precum, and start pumping.

"Please, harder, make me cum Daiki!" Kagami shouts.

"Yes! Say my name!"

"Daiki! Dai..ki! DAI...KI!!!!!!" Kagami screams as he cums all over my hand. He tightened around me causing me to cum inside him. We layed there dripping with sweat and cum. 

"I love you Daiki" he whispered.

"I love you too, Baka."


End file.
